


Who...are you?

by Olofie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olofie/pseuds/Olofie
Summary: Basically Karl forgets more and more things slowly after time traveling so much. And then he forgets like Sapnap and Quackity or sum shit idk.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Who...are you?

Halloo!

This is my first time doing this! Keep in mind I have horrible grammer so, sorry for that. Anyways I will be updating the story soon. Goodbye ! :3


End file.
